Real Emotion
by OzTheGreatAndPowerful
Summary: Jasper, darker than most would think, has a thing for the mortal girl, Liha. So does the mortal boy, Nathan. With the Cullen's, completely unaware of Jasper's moods, and Bella occupying all of Alice's gift, what does Jasper have in store? Jasper x OC
1. Introductions

**Title: Real Emotion – Introductions **

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Liha and Bella are best friends. They have one special thing in common. The Cullen's! Jasper, darker than most would suspect, has a thing for the certain mortal girl. So does the mortal boy, Nathan. With the Cullen's, completely oblivious to Jasper's moods, and Bella occupying all of Alice's ability, what does Jasper have in store?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Axelkairi, whom this story was written for, gave the two OCs to me. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions

The sun shone through the cafeteria windows, glinting off anything metal. Bella sighed.

"I know," you said. "I hate sunny days to."

Here in forks, only around 1/10th of the days were sunny. And when they were, it was hell for Bella. She smiled at you gratefully.

"So why does his family leave during bright days?"

"Liha, you know why," Bella sighed.

"I _think_ I know why…" you replied.

Bella's boy was pulled out of school on exceptionally sunny days to do special activities with his family. Or so they say. You, for one, were a little suspicious.

"But every sunny day? How is that even possible? How can you know it's going to be sunny if it's overcast all mornings?" You huffed.

Bella smiled to herself, as if remembering someone.

"I don't know how they manage, but they do," She sighed. "I wish they didn't."

You brushed your Medium length, brownish-black hair back behind your ear.

"I wish they didn't too," you muttered.

She looked at you in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Hmm?" You asked, startled.

"What do you mean, 'you wish they didn't too?"

"Oh…" You blushed. "I-I just meant that… When they're gone…You're unhappy!"

You smiled at yourself and your well-accomplished lie. She continued to stare at you, an almost worried look gracing her soft face. Well, almost accomplished lie.

"Liha, if that's all, then why are you blushing? Does…someone have a crush?"

She seemed to stutter on the last word. _"Was she seriously worried that I'd steal Edward? I mean, look at me!"_ You spotted your reflection in the nearby announcement television. Your nearly black hair hung just beyond your shoulders. Your piercing eyes looked black, but you knew their color well. Compared to Bella's warm brown, yours were a cold, icy blue. At least it set off your pale skin with a glow. Though, with Nathan's constant compliments, you couldn't find it in your heart to truthfully bash your well-endowed body. Well, well endowed for your size, anyway. You snapped back to attention when you realized she'd spoken.

"What? What did you say?"

"I said, is it Emmett?"

"Is what Emmett?" You replied, confused.

"So that's a no."

Her body tensed and her eyes dropped.

"Is it Edward?"

"IS WHAT EDWARD?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I should have known."

You tilted your head.

"Should have known what? What did I just agree to?"

She said nothing, and took a bite of her cafeteria pizza thoughtfully. You glanced at her quizzically.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Hmm."

"How did you and Edward get so close, so fast?"

She froze and looked deep in thought. _"Damn her and her immense internal monologue!"_

"Looking to snag a Cullen?" Said Jessica, leaning into your personal bubble.

You stared at her in surprise. "_Where did the gossip queen come from?"_ She waved her hand through the air.

"Well, too bad. They're all taken. Bella got the last one!"

She walked away. Bella stared at you intently.

"Jasper has Alice, Liha."

"I know that!" You said, a little too quickly. "What makes you bring up Jasper?" You blushed. Suddenly, and all too familiar form slid in next to you.

"Hey Nathan," You said evenly. Bella gave you a knowing look.

"What's up, hot stuff?" He smirked at you. You stared into his heated brown eyes. _"Geez, Bella, Nathan, and the Cullen's! Damn those eyes!"_

Your eyes moved to his soft, light brown hair. Hair you've always wanted to run your fingers through but could. His even toned skin made yours look like paper. But if he knew you were treating you thins way, he'd be upset….

"You feeling ok, short stuff?"

He furrowed a worried brow and felt your forehead. Bella shot you another glance before standing to empty her plate. _"Why does Nathan have to be so hot? And he interrupted my Jasper thoughts!" _You sighed outwardly. He chuckled.

"Mesmerized by my sexy body? Should I give you a warning next time I approach you?"

You shoved him playfully and stood with your empty tray.

"No thanks, the stink of your ego is warning enough."

"Who made you quick witted-today?" He said, laughing.

You frowned. _"And there goes my ego for the day…"_

"Well, I was going to ask you if-"

The bell signifying the end of lunch interrupted him. He looked around the swiftly emptying room.

"Yes?" You prodded.

"What? Oh, it's not important, I'll ask you later…See you later."

He hurried out the door.

"Damn," you sighed under your breath.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, the next chapter is more Jasper filled. This was to introduce the two OC characters, Liha and Nathan. I know it's moving slow, but bear with me folks, it'll pick up in the next chapter! Please be kind, I have a faint heart! Hope to see you next time. Please R&R for my egos sake! ~Jaden~**


	2. Just a normal day in Forks, not

**Title: Real Emotion – Chapter 2: Just a normal day in Forks, not!**

**Author: Jaden Dalton**

**Summary: Edward appears. Liha has to walk herself home… Or does she? ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (Not SM). The OC characters belong to AxelKairi, Whom this fic is written for.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just A Normal Day In Forks... Not!**

You sighed in relief as the last bell rang. All you'd been able to think about through math class (Which is bad because it's your worst subject and you'd needed to pay attention) was what Nathan might have asked you. The more you thought about it, the more you were sure you had no idea what you'd say if he'd asked you out. As you gathered your belongings, Bella met you at your desk. She smiled at you. You stared at her.

"What? What are you smiling about?"

Her smiled dropped slightly.

"How's Nathan?" She asked.

You narrowed your eyes at her. _"Why would she be asking about Nathan?"_ You pondered this for a second as you slung your Kingdom hearts book bag over your shoulder. You frowned at her.

"What do you know?"

She smiled brighter and shook her head.

"What do I know about what?"

She sooooo knew.

"BELLA!"

Several kids jumped in the hallway and stared at you as you exited the classroom. She laughed at you.

"You knew and you didn't warn me?"

"Of course I knew," She stated. "We're a group. I've known for a while. And, I wanted it to be a surprise."

You stared at her, taken aback. She regarded your expression, a look of shock creeping up her soft face.

"What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything!"

She stared at you some more, leaning on the locker next to yours as you cracked the combination.

"You didn't say anything?"

You shook your head, looking very intent on reading your textbook labels.

"Well…" she looked at a loss for words. You grabbed your science and history books and dropped them in your bag, slamming your locker. You leaned on it, arms crossed, to stare at her.

"How did he ask?" She said finally.

"He didn't"

"What?"

"He didn't ask me. The bell cut him off."

Bella stared off into space for a minute. You grew impatient.

"So that is what he was going to do, right?'

She shook her head, snapping out of her daze.

"Yeah, yeah that's what he said anyways."

You sighed and slumped against your locker. "What do I do?"

"Hmm?" Her face was riddled with confusion.

"I…" you thought carefully for the next words. "I don't know what to say…to him, I mean."

You both began walking in the direction of the front door. The sun's glare had disappeared to its usual cloudy overcast. _"I wonder if Edwards going to pick up Bella?"_ Bella sometimes gave you rides, but whenever she could spend time with Edward, you didn't interrupt.

"Do you like him?" She asked.

You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. "I don't know… Maybe. I think he's attractive, but I don't know if I'd date him…"

Bella was clearly thinking hard. _"I wonder if she's even noticed that the suns gone. They always com back early when the sun disappears. Or at least Edward does."_

"Liha, this isn't because of Jasper is it?"

"What about Jasper?"

She eyed you warily. "Your crush on Jasper."

You stopped walking and stared open-mouthed.

"WHAT?"

More people stared. You cleared your throat and quieted your voice. Putting your hand on her back, you led her towards the door.

"Ok, look Bella. Despite what you clearly think, this isn't because of Jasper. You, Nathan, and I may hang out, and I may exchange words with Edward occasionally, but other then that, I don't know Jasper or any of the rest of his family. I just don't know what I want to do about Nathan. I'm just…Nervous."

She breathed a relieved sigh and beamed at you. You had the feeling the gears were still wiring inside her head.

"Promise you'll think about it tonight?"

You sighed. "I promise."

You smiled at each other and walked outside. You saw her brighten considerably as she spotted the silver Volvo waiting faithfully in the closest region of the parking lot.

"Go ahead, Bella, I'll see you tomorrow."

She frowned at you.

"Don't you need a ride?"

"Don't worry about me," You said, not sure your smile reached your eyes. "I've been meaning to exercise." You patted your lean stomach. She cocked her head.

"Come on, Liha. You don't need to lose any weight. Just let me give you a ride home."

You glanced at the Volvo, at Edward inside. He was staring at you frowning, but then smiled and waved. You knew he didn't have a problem with you, you both got on fine, but he must have been looking forward to time with his Bella. You looked at her and shook your head.

"No, it's muscle I need to build up. I'll be fine. Just go…be with Edward. I'll think about Nathan on the way home."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok…if you're sure."

You pushed her to the car.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure, now go have fun."

She smiled at you and nodded. You glanced at Edward. He gave you a grateful smile and nodded. You nodded back, returning his smile. Bella waved at you.

"Bye, Liha. See you tomorrow!" She called from the window. The Volvo sped away.

You sighed and began your journey.

*************** What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you what can I do for you?****************************************

"One mile down, three to go," You sighed.

Your legs were already tired. You didn't even have your music to keep you company today. You grumbled at your stupidity. Suddenly, the sound of a well cared for engine caught your attention. A red convertible made its way down the road in your direction. You turned back to your path. Suddenly, it rumbled to a soft purr right beside you. You turned abruptly, clenching your fists. You gasped.

"Hello Liha."

You stared in shock. Jasper smirked.

"You need a ride?"

You stared at him. You felt the same aversion you always felt standing too close to a Cullen. It felt almost like a danger warning. He smiled even bigger. You felt yourself calming, relaxing into an almost bubbly attitude. _"What harm could it do?"_ You smiled at him.

"Sure."

You threw your bag in the back and hopped in the passenger seat. He switched gears and pulled back into the road.

"You mind if I take a small detour?" He said. "It'll take longer, but I have to make a stop on the way."

He glanced at you, gauging your reaction.

"I guess," You said, shrugging.

He nodded his response. After a few moments of silence, he flipped on the CD player.

"_The road I walk is paved in gold  
to glorify my platinum soul  
I'll buy my way to talk to God  
so he can live with what I'm not."_

You glanced at him. His fingers were tapping on the steering wheel. He looked at you and you looked away abruptly. He laughed.

"So Liha, Why are walking on the side of the highway?"

"No ride," You said, shrugging again.

"_The selfish blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I am the lie that you adore  
I feed the rich and fuck the poor."_

You started to feel uncomfortable. He looked at you again, this time warily, and then looked intently at the road. You suddenly felt the need to laugh. So you did.

"What's so funny, Deregnacourt?"

You sobered up, but still felt happy.

"I'm not actually sure…"

This time he shrugged.

"Well, you have a beautiful laugh, anyway."

You could feel yourself blush. He looked at you again.

"And a beautiful blush."

You turned your face away. _"Why am I acting like this? He's just a nice guy, giving you a ride, so…so stop it heart!"_ Your heart had been pounding a mil a minute. You sighed sadly. _"A nice __**taken**__ guy…"_

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"_I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop  
I got, what you want  
It's just, don't stop._

_This is entertainment  
Lies are entertainment  
you are down on your knees  
begging me for more."_

You stared angrily at the traitorous radio.

"So, tell me about yourself."

You thought very carefully about how to answer. _"I must be really boring him if he has to ask __**that**__ question,"_ You thought sadly.

"_The road I walk is paved in gold.  
To glorify my platinum soul  
I am the closest thing to God  
So worship me and never stop."_

"What do you want to know?"

"What kind of stuff do you like to do?"

You thought again.

"Well, I like to read…. Um…. I like to write…. Oh, and I love the night sky. You know, the moon and the stars. I just feel so peaceful, staring at them. I get this sense…like… a form of excitement, but bigger. I don't know how to explain it. It's like when I was a kid and read vampire stories."

You mentally backhanded yourself. _"Why did I feel the need to ramble? I always do this! It was like a pull! And now he'll think I'm just an immature little kid. Not like it matters anyways…."_

He laughed. You cowered in your seat.

"_The retched blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I am the lie that you adore  
now feed the rich, fuck the poor."_

"You're the first person I've ever heard say that."

You mentally backhanded yourself again.

"I feel the same way."

You sat up straight.

"What?"

"Yeah, I love the night. I spend a lot of time by myself on the roof, thinking."

"_I got, you want  
It's just, what don't stop  
I got, you want  
It's just, what don't stop._

_This is entertainment  
Lies are entertainment  
you are down on your knees  
begging me for more."_

You stared at him.

"So, you like vampires, huh?"

You shrank a little.

"Well, I mean I used to… But that's when I was a little kid. Not so much anymore," you said, trying to sound older.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"_Dear future,  
I bought you,  
I own the rights_

_To let go  
destroy you  
this is my life."_

"So, you're friends with Bella?"

"Oh…yes, she's my best friend."

"_So that's why,"_ You thought. _"He's helping out his brother's girlfriend's friend."_

"I know. Your also friends with Gregory?"

"_He knows Nathan?"_

"Yep. We're a circle of friends."

"Tell me about him."

You began picking the skin around fingernails. _"Damn nervous habit!"_

"Why are you nervous?" Jasper asked, looking at you.

"_Is it that obvious?"_

"_Dear future,  
I bought you  
I own the rights,_

_To let go  
destroy you  
this is my life...inside..."_

"Well…you see…. He kinda almost asked me out today," You said, unable to stop yourself.

A scream of horror ripped through your head. Instead of feeling embarrassed, you felt tense, almost angry.

"Did he?" Jasper asked. He was clenching the steering wheel.

"_I've got, what you want  
this is, don't stop  
I've got, what you want  
It just, don't stop."_

"And then what happened?"

"Well…he didn't actually…He never did…I'm not sure…I mean…anyway," You sputtered.

You blushed furiously. Yet, you felt calmer. Almost relieved. Jasper glanced at you than quickly back at the road. His hands loosened. You felt the same bubbly happy come back. You bit your bottom lip and smiled.

"We're almost to my detour stop."

You looked around and noticed you had entered town.

"So, about your friend?"

You froze and attacked your nails again. He pulled into a butcher shop. You thumb stung.

"Ow."

Blood oozed from your fresh cut lining your fingernail. You looked up at Jasper. He had a look of horror on his face. He leapt out of the vehicle without using the door and ran into the store. The car was on and the music blared.

"_I've got, what you want  
it's just, don't stop_

_I've got, what you want  
it's just, don't stop"_

****************I pictured myself somewhere far in my heart that day It becomes dark in the distance, but I can no longer return****************************

He came back out with a brown paper bag. He put it in the backseat, and got back in the car.

"Shopping," he said, smiling at you. His teeth were red, as if he'd eaten a Popsicle. _"Was it always like that?"_

He put the car in reverse and peeled out onto the road.

You passed the few blocks to your house in silence. He pulled into your drive way and put it in park. He turned his whole body to look at you, smirking.

"Well, here we are."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Liha."

You both sat staring at each other. You cleared your throat.

"I should get inside."

His smirk grew. He faced forward.

"Suit yourself."

You stared at him quizzically. He shifted into reverse, his foot on the brake. He looked at you, as if surprised you were still there.

"See you tomorrow Liha."

You nodded and slowly got out of the car. You started to walk to your door, but stopped and looked back. He sat smiling at you. Then, he waved and tore off down the street. You turned and began walking again. At your door you froze, a mix of confusion and fear swept through your body. It seemed the happy, bubbly feeling had left.

"Did I tell him where I lived?" You gasped out loud.

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's chapter two! The song playing on the radio/CD player is "Don't Stop" by innerpartysystem. It's supposed to give insight to how different his character is. Like a forewarning. I'm going to be doing that a lot in this story, so pay attention to the songs that pop up. The song in the breaks is the song this story was named for, titled: "Real Emotion" From the start of Final Fantasy 10-2. Please review to let me know what you think. ^.^**


End file.
